Salvation
by Musical-Mayhem101
Summary: Did Andy choose to leave?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!!**

She's gone. Who'd have thought she would be so predictable. She was far too easy to manipulate. I made her hate me. I made her see this isn't her world and never will be, never should be. She'll never know why i did what i did.

I remember when I was her age, I was so full of ambition, I was going to be the best political journalist out there. I was going to report on all the injustices in our government but then life got in the way. It turned out it isn't as easy as I thought it would be to get into that world. I suppose i was naive-naive to think i could get there because I wanted too. Then one day i saw an ad for an assistent in the up-and-coming fashion magazine, I convinced myself I wouldn't get sucked in, that this job was just to keep bread on the table as i tried to claw my way into serious journalism but far to soon for me to realiseIi was so far in, I couldn't get out. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it butIi knew my goals were being altered as were my morals. I no longer thought it wrong to starve myself for days to fit into 'that' jacket or 'that' dress. My prioroities changed dramatically, I completely abandoned all thoughts of being a political journalist and set my sights on being editor-in-cheif. I knew I would have my work cut out for me to make my way to the top but I was willing to do anything to get there.

Within five years, I had acheived my goal 'youngest ever editor' but in the process I had hardened myself so much that I no longer had any close friends. Of course i had mand hangers-on but no true honest friend. Then, when I had given up all hope of meeting anyone, along came James with his sauve style, quick wit and his willingness to treat like a normal person and not the greatest thing on earth, which is what you'd think I was if you listened to other people for too long. Our courtship was quick and within a year we were married. Things sadly didn't stay so perfect, soon James made it his business to tell just how little he thought of my work and gradually how little he thought of me. It took three years for our marraige to deteriorate and it came to a stage where divorce was our only option. The press had a field day, each trying to outdo one another in their ideas of what had caused it,'she's lives only for her work','the ice queen won't let ANYone stand in her way' and probably the most hurtful 'she wouldn't have his children'. That last one really stung.

I wasn't unmarried for long.

Looking back on it now I can see Max was a rebound. He was rich and fame hungry, a flutter of my eyelashes and he was mine. The twins followed and in many ways this is what brought divorce number two. He couldn't sign the papers quick enough. Real life scared him. He knew he would be the one that would have the biggest role in their up-bringing because I was unable to detach myself from the magazine. He never understood that I had to keep my eye on the competition.

I was consumed with my work that it didn't take stephen long to charm his way close to me. This time I took my time before accepting his ring. Our marraige was never truly a union, he just had a great way with the girls. We were married three years when Andrea walked through my door. She had come as a surprise.

She was the first girl to walk through my door that didn't idolise me, she didn't even know who I was. I could see it in her eyes,she was bright,ambitious,looking only to the future. She reminded me of myself when I first walked through those Runway doors.

As she worked along side me i could see her being more and more enticed by the world of fashion. I also saw how her friendships were slowly being abandoned. The brightness she first had in her eyes was gradually being dulled. It then dawned on me what i had to do,get her out.

I knew exactly how to do it and she fell for it completely,thankfully. I'm sure she hates me for it but as I watched her walk away I couldn't help rejoice at the thoughts of what I had saved her from.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!:)**


End file.
